Bridges
by jambaby1963
Summary: Another adventure for our favorite ranger and elf. Another "Fin" story, now **Complete** Please read and review!!!
1. Default Chapter

BRIDGES  
  
Disclaimer: I know nothing, I see nothing, I hear nothing!  
  
Summary: An adventure awaits our favorite ranger and elf. This is another "Fin" adventure.  
  
Please read and review.  
Chapter 1  
  
The dark haired man made his way south along the eastern border of the river. He had crossed over from the west miles before, where the river was narrower. The rainy season had come to this region of Middle Earth, and he could not recall one that had been quite so rainy. On his journey he had crossed many small streams that had overflowed their banks and even a few he could not even recall before, newly created by the abundance of rain. The river was wider and swifter than ever. Trees that had grown too close to the banks and had had their roots flooded were swept away as they could not longer stand the assault of the constant force of the water.  
  
He was out, by order of his father, checking bridges and crossings, to see what was still safe and what might need to be repaired. He was supposed to meet a friend, it had been arranged for the point at which he crossed the river earlier, but his friend had not come. He had waited a day, and then decided to go on ahead. His friend would know to catch up. He traveled light, only carrying his bow and quiver, and his sword strapped to his side. He led a light brown horse on its rein, and his packs were strapped to the horse's sides.  
  
There were many crossings on this river and they were of many different types. Some were simply ropes that spanned the width where the water was shallow, and some were crossing stones; large, flat stones strategically placed so the one crossing could step from one to the other and safely cross. There were even some elaborate bridges, made of rope and wood, and even one that was fairly high up as the banks on that part of the river rose to form a gully. The man was to check as many as possible and report what repairs were needed by the end of the month. Summer was nearly over and the repairs needed to be made before the cold, winter weather set in.  
  
The amount of rain that had been falling for the past month caused the river to swell its banks. He had already found one crossing made of stepping stones partially washed away. The next bridge to check was a rope and wood bridge, one of the more elaborate and most used in the area. It was strung low to the river and he was pretty sure that when he got there, he would find that it needed to be replaced.  
  
At midday he stopped to rest and eat. He would be able to reach the bridge by mid afternoon. If it was intact, he planned on crossing over to set snares in the woods beyond. He had no time to spend on hunting, yet he would need to replenish his food supply before this trip was over. He hoped that his friend would catch up to him by then and they could finish this journey together. They would then travel on to his friend's home in Mirkwood and make plans for the repairs to begin.  
  
His break was short and soon he was on his way. He reached the bridge at midday as planned and was surprised to find that it was intact after all. At least it looked intact. He would have to cross it and inspect the ropes and the wood to make sure it could bear weight. He let the horse's lead fall from his hand, whispered in elvish for him to stay, and left his bow and quiver on the bank. Cautiously, he stepped out onto the bridge. It was constructed of many ropes, woven with wide, flat boards that spanned the width of the river. More rope was used to make rails that crisscrossed each other and ran along the side to hold onto as one crossed.  
  
The bridge swayed in the wind and creaked under his weight. He had to hold tightly to the sides to maintain his balance. He slowly stepped on each board, testing its strength. The river, which was inches below the bridge, was flowing swiftly, it's dark waters turbulent. Midway through, he began to relax, surprised that this bridge had managed stay in good shape. He had expected to find it had been torn away by flotsam that floated down the river. He stared upstream and became slightly mesmerized by the whitecaps of rapids that lay on this area of the river. As he turned to continue on over the bridge, he heard a loud snapping sound, followed by a eerie creaking. 


	2. Chapter Two

BRIDGES  
  
Disclaimer: I know nothing, I see nothing, I hear nothing!  
  
Summary: An adventure awaits our favorite ranger and elf. This is another "Fin" adventure.  
  
Please read and review.  
  
Chapter 2  
  
The man froze in mid-stride. His heart lurched and he drew in a deep breath. He sent a prayer to the Valar for the bridge to hold. He was unsure how long he stood still, but awareness came back to him when he realized he heard no more noises coming from the bridge. He slowly let out his breath. Cautiously, staring down at his feet, he lifted one foot and took another step. So far, so good, the bridge seemed to hold his weight. He took another step. Again, no noise came from the structure under his feet. He lifted his head and glanced back toward the bank on which his horse waited and smiled in relief. It must have just been settling, he thought to himself.  
  
Suddenly, and without further warning, the rope holding up one side of the walkway snapped completely. The footbridge twisted so that it hung on its side, suspended by only one rope. The man lurched forward, his weight thrown forward by the sudden drop of the bridge from under his feet. He landed on the rope of the handrail, and flipped over it, landing on his back in the water of the raging river. He was quickly swept away in the violently swirling waters.  
  
He was at the midway point in the crossing; the banks were of equal distance away on each side of him. Twisting his body forward, he began to try and make his way to the bank he had just come from. His feet barely reached the bottom and so he kicked out with all his might, trying to propel himself forward. He was being tossed and thrown in the rapids of the river and he was not making much progress towards the shore. His body was slamming into rocks and boulders that lay in the rivers depths, causing him to dip under the surface several times. Each time he came up sputtering for air. He felt like he had swallowed half the river. He attempted to grab for one of the rocks, but it was slippery and he could find no purchase. The water was very cold, and his body began to feel numb.  
  
His arms and legs felt heavy, and he was growing weary. He had many bumps and bruises, and he felt sure at least one broken rib. He stopped struggling and just let the river take him as his strength was quickly dissipating. Partially submerges trees, their cruel branches just breaking the surface, reached out to grab and gouge at his skin. He was bleeding from several places; his tunic was ripped in many places from the broken branches. Over and over, he was forced by the current under the surface of the water. He was finding breathing difficult. His mind grew hazy, but he stubbornly hung on. To give in would mean sure death.  
  
Through the haze, he thought he heard someone calling to him. Lifting his head slightly, he twisted trying to see, but his strength was fading, and he could see no one. Wishful thinking. The river began to grow calmer as it widened out, but the man barely noticed. He was lost in a swirl of pain and weariness. He could barely keep his head above the water.  
  
Suddenly, he felt a strong hand grip his shoulder and grab at the fabric of his tunic. Whoever it was pulled him close and slipped an arm under his arms and around his chest, holding him tightly. He felt himself being pulled toward the bank. Who it was, he barely cared, for he was too weak. Whoever it was, they were bringing him back to shore. He could not even get his feet underneath him, but allowed his savior to pull him along. He watched the far bank drop farther and farther away, and suddenly realized he was now in water that was very shallow, as he could feel his body wash up on the banks.  
  
"Who.?" he tried to ask, but his weariness overcame him, and he sunk into unconsciousness.  
  
"Oh Estel, what have you done now?" 


	3. Chapter Three and Four

BRIDGES  
  
Disclaimer: I know nothing, I see nothing, I hear nothing!  
  
Summary: An adventure awaits our favorite ranger and elf. This is another "Fin" adventure.  
  
Please read and review.  
  
Chapter Three  
  
The figure bent over the fallen man, lifting each eyelid in concern. Deciding the man needed to be out on dry land, the creature stood, grabbed the man by the hands, and pulled him until he was out of the water. They reached the grassy bank, and the creature fell in exhaustion next to the man and lay still for several moments.  
  
The man moaned softly, his head turning from one side to the other. The creature rose quietly, and gently touched the man on the forehead. The man's eyes blinked open, and he looked at the creature that was watching him with concern.  
  
"Fin," he said as he sighed in relief.  
  
"Estel," she replied back, "Did you have a nice swim?" She said raising an eyebrow and smirking.  
  
Estel laughed softly, clutching his side in as a wave of pain washed over him.  
  
"You cannot stay here. It is too open to be safe at night. Do you think you can walk? I do not know if I can carry you."  
  
"Aye, I will try. My horse and packs are upstream, although I am unsure how far. There is ample coverage to camp safely there."  
  
Fin helped him struggle to his feet. He swayed as dizziness threatened to overcome him. She gripped him tightly around the waist, drawing a moan of pain from him, but he stayed on his feet. Leaning heavily on her, they made their way upstream. He was amazed at her strength, though he tried not to lean too heavily on her, he found her able to bear him.  
  
"Do you often find the urge to swim in such dangerous waters?"  
  
"By the Valar, it was not intentional!" he replied. "I have been traveling all day along this river, checking the soundness of the crossings. The last one just was not as sound as I would have wished."  
  
"Apparently. You should be more careful. Humans are fragile," she replied with a grin.  
  
"Hmph"  
  
They trudged along for a half-mile when Fin spotted the horse in the distance. Off to the right, there stood a small wooded area. Fin did not think Estel could go much farther, and he was far too heavy for her to carry much farther. Deciding that they would be camping among the trees that night, she whistled to the horse, and turned to make her way to the trees. The horse picked up it's head from grazing and headed toward Fin and Estel.  
  
Estel was having difficulty making his legs and feet comply. He felt dizzy and exhausted; he knew his strength would not last too much longer. He lifted his head and saw the trees ahead and vowed to make it at least that far.  
  
When they reached the trees, Estel stumbled and nearly brought them both down to the ground. Fin just barely managed to stay on her feet, and make Estel's fall less jarring. He landed on his side in a heap and closed his eyes, concentrating on staying awake and breathing. She turned his head to look at her, concern etching her features.  
  
"Will you be alright while I gather wood for a fire? I also need to retrieve my things from the river bank."  
  
He nodded, to tired to respond verbally.  
  
"I shall return soon." She dashed away, leaving the wet, tired, injured man amidst the safety of the trees.  
  
_______________________________________  
  
Chapter Four  
  
He must have dozed briefly, for he woke as Fin struggled to move him closer to the fire and make him more comfortable. She pulled him upright and helped him remove his coat, which she draped nearby over a tree branch to dry. Leaving him sitting, she quickly spread out a blanket from his pack and then gently helped him lay down on it. The fire felt good, and he felt safe in Fin's care.  
  
"Estel, I would like to look at your wounds, my friend. I have some supplies, but I am afraid it will not be enough. Still I can make you more comfortable."  
  
"I have some things in my pack that you could use. I always carry a healing kit with me."  
  
She went to his horses' side and removed the packs it carried. She rummaged through until she found the kit, and also brought out another blanket and a small pot to boil water.  
  
She turned to Estel and noted with concern that his eyes were closed and his breathing was strained. She kneeled beside him and began undoing the clasps of his tunic. She helped him remove his shirt and discovered the reason for his difficulties. There was several large bruises forming along his left side, the tell-tale signs of broken or badly bruised ribs. On his right side there was a gash that had bled. The river water had helped to stop it and also kept it clean. He also had a bruise forming on his left temple where he had struck a rock or branch during his trip down the river.  
  
Fin selected several herbs from the healing kit and soon had Estel drugged into sleep. She had bound his wounds on his chest and sides and had applied a salve to the gashes on his right side and head. She knew he would sleep for several hours, possible the rest of the night. She covered him with the extra blanket, and added wood to the fire.  
  
Standing, she began to scout the area, walking in ever widening circles all her senses alert. When she was satisfied that nothing fell was roaming near, she returned to the fire to check the man. She felt his forehead, but it was cool. She sighed in relief that he had not developed a fever, but knew that humans could get ill when they were weak and their natural resistance is lowered. Making herself comfortable at his side, she leaned against a tree and looked up through the trees at the stars. She knew they had names, her mother had once told her tales of the stars, but she could not remember, it had been so long ago.  
  
She briefly though of eating and wondered if when Estel had eaten last. She had not eaten much in the last few days, and even though she felt hungry, she did not want to leave the man in case he woke up.  
  
She spent the night scouting, or sitting by his side, her hand lightly placed on his chest as she dozed. 


	4. Bridged, Chapter Five

BRIDGES  
  
Disclaimer: I know nothing, I see nothing, I hear nothing!  
  
Summary: An adventure awaits our favorite ranger and elf. This is another "Fin" adventure.  
  
Please read and review.  
  
Chapter Five  
  
He awoke in the morning to find himself alone amidst the trees. He eased himself up on one elbow, grimacing in pain. Taking a deep breath to calm himself, he looked around trying to spot the she-elf. The fact that he could not see her worried him and he attempted to struggle to his feet. He was hit with a bout of dizziness and pain, but managed to pull himself upright, gripping onto a tree. His side ached, and his vision spun. He had a pounding headache.  
  
"No!" came a shout from toward the river. His head spun around swiftly causing his vision to blur and a wave of nausea to sweep through his stomach. He dropped to one knee hard and would have gone down completely if Fin had not reached him in time.  
  
"Stubborn human, what are you thinking?"  
  
"I did not know where you were, I worried for you."  
  
"We are safe, I would not have left you otherwise. You need to lay down, Estel; you are not strong enough to be up yet. You have at least one broken rib and possibly a concussion."  
  
He complied gratefully but added, "Where were you!"  
  
"I was checking on your horse and fetching water. I wanted to make a poultice for your side and head. Now just relax."  
  
"You should not have gone off alone without telling me. It is not safe for you out there alone." His tone was a bit angry, but it was etched with concern.  
  
"I am sorry, I am used to taking care of myself. You do not need to feel concern over me!" Her eyes met his and he thought he detected sadness along with her fiery anger.  
  
"You are a friend, and of course I worry for you. I understand you can care for yourself, but you are not alone now."  
  
"I am sorry. It was thoughtless of me. I am grateful for your concern. Now, please lie down so I can look at your wounds."  
  
He did as he was told, but watched her as she worked. Hair from her braid had become loose and feel about her face, curling near her ears and cheeks. She had several dirt smudges on her face, and there were dark rings under her eyes. Something was odd, he was not quite sure what. Her movements were slow and her tone had been too sharp. She moved about the camp, setting water to boil and pawing through the healing pouch for herbs she had seen there earlier. Several times she paused in her work, almost lost in thought, then she would take a deep breath and continue. The water had begun to boil, and she mashed up the leaves she had selected and added them to the pot. He also noted a few roots, and a small bunch of purple flowers, and he watched as she ground the up and added them also.  
  
"Did you sleep last night, or did you spend the entire night tending to me? And when was the last time you ate? You do not look well."  
  
She looked up, started at his question.  
  
"I am well, do not worry for me. So many questions, Estel. Are all humans so nosy?"  
  
He gave her an exasperated look and said, "Well, answer them."  
  
"No I did not sleep much last night. I was concerned for you and am unfamiliar with this area. I did not feel completely safe."  
  
She stopped there, but he pressed her further. "How long since you have eaten?"  
  
Sheepishly she looked up and replied, "It has been several days since I have eaten anything."  
  
"You look like you are about ready to drop. What has been going on in your life this past month?" He gazed at her hard and noted that she looked very thin. Her clothing was clean from the swim in the river the day before, but it was torn in many places. She still wore the sleeveless tunic that he remembered, having torn the sleeves off to make quivers for the arrows she made to attack the orc camp. There were several fasteners missing from the front. Her leggings were frayed at the bottom, and one knee was torn. Her hair was pulled back loosely, braided and tied with a cord. She looked like she had been living in the open for the entire month.  
  
"It has not been a good month for me. My home at Rhun was destroyed in a severe rainstorm. Many strange men roam through Rhun as well. I have several acquaintances there, but I have been unable to find them. I fear they have fallen to an ill will. I have also seen an increase in the number of orcs there. The shadow grows."  
  
Her head dropped and she stirred the liquid in the pot. A minute later, she removed it from the fire, setting it to cool slightly. She lifted her head and gazed toward the eastern sky. The sun was fully over the horizon, beginning its journey through the sky. There was a light breeze blowing through the trees, and she could hear their song as they welcomed the new day.  
  
Estel shook his head. He could not understand how someone could survive as Fin had all these long years. Right now, she seemed worse for the wear, and the cold months had yet to settle upon them. He watched her drop a length of bandages into the concoction she had made, and then retrieve it with a stick. She let it cool momentarily and then wrung it out. This she placed across his brow, and then she prepared one just like it for his side. He felt the herbs immediately take effect, penetrating his skin with a pleasant warmth, taking away some of the pain he felt.  
  
"There is food in one of my saddle bags, I think we both need to eat, you especially."  
  
She searched his other bag, and found a small supply of elvish way bread. She handed him a piece, and then settled back to enjoy one herself.  
  
"It has been too long since I have tasted this," she said with a mouthful.  
  
"How long?"  
  
"I don't know, I cannot remember."  
  
He thought for a moment.  
  
"I know you cannot return to Mirkwood. What about returning with me to Rivendell? My father would welcome you."  
  
She looked up at him with an unreadable expression on her face. She slowly shook her head and replied, "I could not. I am exiled from all elven communities. It would be dangerous for anyone to harbor an exile. To tell you the truth, I do not think I would be too comfortable in such a place. I have been away from it too long, I would not know how to act properly." She finished, bowing her head.  
  
Her comment caught him off guard, but upon thinking, he could understand why she refused his offer. He sometimes found it hard to conform at home when he returned from months in the wild, and knew it would be even more difficult for Fin. Yet, he wanted to help her, somehow he would find a way.  
  
"I wonder where your friend is. Why is he not traveling with you? You should also not be traveling alone."  
  
"Legolas? He was supposed to meet me upriver, but when he did not show, I traveled on alone. He will catch up, of that I am sure. He is leading a group of elves from Mirkwood and Rivendell that are to make repairs to the river crossings. The rain has been unusually determined to ruin too many of them this year."  
  
The idea that more elves were coming, and from Mirkwood no less, made Fin extremely uncomfortable. She reluctantly felt that she needed to be gone before they appeared. Estel immediately followed her line of thinking as a worried look spread across her face.  
  
"Do not worry, we will keep your identity secret. I have no wish for you to be driven away. This weak human still needs your help, after all."  
  
Fin smiled slightly and a small laugh escaped her lips. "How did you know that was what I was thinking?"  
  
"I am very intuitive, for a human!"  
  
"Very well then, human, if we are expecting company, I would like to be able to provide a suitable greeting for them. I shall go hunting so that at least we can offer them a meal in the hospitality of our 'home'. I have scouted the area, and do not feel any danger. I have also spoken to your horse, and he has agreed to protect you while I am away."  
  
"Spoken to my horse?" he asked incredulously, "He has agreed to watch and protect? Why that is so kind of the both of you!" he finished sarcastically.  
  
"Are all humans this fresh?"  
  
"No, just me!"  
  
Laughing, Fin shouldered her bow and fetched her quiver of arrows off the ground. "I think you should get some sleep, human. Your weak body needs rest!"  
  
"Yes, m'am!"  
  
Fin lightly jogged away. 


	5. Bridges Chapter Six

BRIDGES  
  
Disclaimer: I know nothing, I see nothing, I hear nothing!  
  
Summary: An adventure awaits our favorite ranger and elf. This is another "Fin" adventure.  
  
Please read and review.  
Chapter 6  
  
It was nearing dusk when Fin finally returned to the area where she and Estel had camped. When she was close enough, she realized that Estel was no longer alone. It seemed Legolas and the other elves had finally arrived. There appeared to be at least a dozen elves in the clearing, and Fin was glad she had stayed out long enough to catch enough for them all. She also hoped they liked fish. She had a dozen good-sized fish strung over her back, twined together using reed grasses. She had scouted and found many animal tracks, but was not successful in catching anything, so had settled on the fish. In the pack she had borrowed from Estel, she had placed many wild roots and vegetables that she had found during her hunt. She planned to roast the fish over the fire and bake the roots and vegetables wrapped in leaves, buried under the fire. She was sure there would be enough for everyone, and she was pleased with herself for being able to provide it.  
  
As she approached the group, she noticed Estel standing and talking to Legolas, his back turned to her. He must be feeling well to be up, she thought and smiled. It was Legolas that noticed her presence first, and a look of concern etched his face as he looked up. This made Estel turn, and the same look was on his face. They both met her as she approached the glen.  
  
"Where have you been?" both said at once, "You have been gone too long."  
  
Fin was taken off guard, her smile left her face. This was not the welcome she had been expecting. "I told Estel, I was hunting. He does not have enough food to feed everyone, and he was too weak to go himself."  
  
"I expected you back hours ago. It is nearly dark. You could have gotten lost or have been attacked by something," Estel replied, and he seemed genuinely angry.  
  
"I am perfectly capable of searching for food. And I am used to taking care of myself. Who do you think has cared for me all these years? You worried needlessly!" Fin's own anger matched Estel's.  
  
The three stood staring at each other for a heartbeat, and finally Fin turned and walked toward the fire. Several of the other elves looked up from different tasks, simply nodding at her presence. They had been told that a friend of Estel and Legolas' would be joining them. She had washed the roots and vegetables in the river before returning to camp and proceeded to wrap them in leaves that she had also brought back. She used a heavy glove she had found in Estel's pack, and pushed back the fire a bit. She dug down slightly, buried the leaves, and then moved the fire back over the spot. She had noticed several larger flat rocks earlier that day in the area they had been camping, and had dragged them closer to the fire at that time. Now she proceeded to bring them within the confines of the fire ring to heat. She wanted to bake the fish on them. As she struggled, one of the elves that had been working nearby sharpening a knife, bent down to offer his help.  
  
"I am called Tan. Legolas said you are called Fin. Do you need help?  
  
"Please help me bring these rocks close to the fire. I can bake the fish on top of it."  
  
Tan shifted the rocks close to the fire and then helped Fin to prepare the fish for baking. In no time, a dozen fish were sizzling as they baked near the fire. Fin sat by the fire, poking at the fish, turning them. She was lost in thought and did not hear Legolas approach her. She jumped slightly when he spoke.  
  
"I am sorry we spoke harshly to you. You are very capable of taking care of yourself, and others, as you have proved in the past, and by helping Estel. He has told me what you have done for him. I am grateful you were here to help my friend. I dread to think what may have happened to him if you had not come along."  
  
"I am not used to having anyone worry for me. I have been alone for a long time."  
  
"I am sorry for that as well." He paused. "I have spoken to my father and he is stubborn in his refusal to lift your exile. He does not believe you are a threat, but should he exonerate you, he would have to do the same for others who do not deserve it. He would need to strong a reason to change that. I do not know what that reason could be. He did not forbid me to see you, and if you would consent, I would be honored to call you friend."  
  
"I did not expect to be forgiven, so I am not disappointed. I would be honored to be your friend as well." Fin had a warm feeling inside that she had never felt before. This was the most accepted she had ever felt. She was so overwhelmed that, before she could stop herself, she quickly kissed him on the cheek. Realizing what she had done, she blushed, and noted out of the corner of her eye, Legolas had blushed too.  
  
Fin turned the fish several more times, each time sprinkling them with a few herbs she had taken out of Estel's healing pouch. They added flavor as well as helped to strengthen the blood and muscles. Soon the fish were done, and the rest of the elves and Estel joined Fin and Legolas by the fire. There was plenty for all, the fish was flaky and tender and seasoned just right, and the roots and vegetables were soft and flavorful.  
  
"How did you manage to catch so many fish? I did not see any pole or hooks," Estel inquired.  
  
"I did not use a pole or hook, I tickled the fish out of the water"  
  
"What?" said Tan.  
  
"Have you not ever tickled a fish from the water? Even a human could do it, for it was a human that taught me long ago. For an elf, it seems almost unfair to the fish!"  
  
This comment drew laughs from many present.  
  
"I do not know how to "tickle" a fish. I think you are making this up."  
  
"Nay, Estel, it is how I caught all these fish. I would teach anyone who would like to learn. It is not hard. It just takes patience."  
  
Fin was enjoying being part of this company. It did not often happen that she was a welcome member in a group. The warmth of the fire combined with the warm feeling she had inside. She suddenly realized how tired she was. As her companions finished eating, she began to gather up their dishes. She had several in her hands and was reaching for another when Legolas reached out to stop her.  
  
"What are you doing, Fin?"  
  
"I am going to take these dishes and clean them at the river. I will not be gone long."  
  
"Nay, you prepared the meal, we will clean up. It is late, and we should all be preparing for sleep."  
  
"You must be very tired, you were up most of the night caring for me, and you spent your day tickling fish." The other elves smiled. "We would like you to rest now."  
  
There were nods from several others. She could not deny how fatigued she felt. A few of the other elves stood with the dishes and left for the river. Fin scooted over to sit leaning next to a tree near the fire.  
  
"Why do you not set up your sleeping place, Fin," asked Tan.  
  
"I will sleep right here, Tan."  
  
"Where is your bedroll, surely you would be more comfortable laying on it."  
  
"I do not have a bedroll. I am content here." Fin was beginning to get uncomfortable, as if she had done something wrong.  
  
"No bedroll? Where is it?"  
  
"I have it here." Legolas had overheard the conversation and stepped in to try to save Fin from any embarrassment. He stepped over to her and placed a bedroll in her lap. She looked up at him with wide eyes.  
  
"Now place it near the fire. You will be more comfortable there," said Tan, and he helped her spread it out. As he was bent down, straightening the blanket, Fin whispered "Legolas, I cannot take your blanket from you."  
  
"Do not worry my friend. It is extra brought along in case we needed it. Now I insist that you rest. You look exhausted."  
  
She gratefully accepted his offer, and lay down. She was asleep within seconds. 


	6. Bridges Chapter Seven

BRIDGES  
  
Disclaimer: I know nothing, I see nothing, I hear nothing!  
  
Summary: An adventure awaits our favorite ranger and elf. This is another "Fin" adventure.  
  
Please read and review.  
  
Chapter Seven  
  
Fin awoke before the sun had risen. She lay near the dying fire thinking about the day before and what this day might hold for her. She could not shake the feeling that she did not quite fit in, that she was unsure of the proper way to act, and that others more civilized than herself were now noticing. Legolas had been kind to cover up for the fact that she traveled with little of the gear a normal traveler would have had. She had her weapons, which were handmade, and in her pack she carried a bit of food and a few coins. She also had the clothes on her back, but little else.  
  
She eased up on one elbow and noted the sleeping forms around her. She wondered who was keeping watch, and then she noticed Legolas perched on the lowest branch of a nearby tree. He was leaning back, one leg lying along the branch, the other hanging down. He was singing a soft song and watching the sky. Fin listened for a few minutes, and then quietly arose. She folded the blanket carefully, laid it by Legolas' pack, and softly approached the elf. He was aware of the movement below, and as she neared, he lightly jumped from his perch.  
  
"Did you sleep well, Fin?"  
  
"Aye, I felt quite comfortable. Thank you for the blanket."  
  
"You are quite welcome. Did you wake to watch the dawn approach? It is my favorite time of day. I usually volunteer for this watch because I love to watch the day awaken."  
  
"It always brings new hope, does it not?"  
  
"Each day a new beginning."  
  
"What was that song you were singing? It was very beautiful."  
  
"The song was one my mother taught me. It speaks of the new day, the earth awakening, the creatures stirring, and the sun appearing. You must know songs like it."  
  
"Nay, I do not know of such songs. Did your mother teach you others?"  
  
"Aye, many, and my father, and many other elves I have known. I have even made up some of my own."  
  
Fin thought for a moment. She once again felt awkward in that she did not know such songs, and felt as though she should.  
  
"How does one make up a song?"  
  
"It is very easy. Songs flow through your body, from your heart and your mind. They speak of experiences and feelings, and sometimes of sorrow and tragedy. Songs enable one to put into words things that may otherwise go unsaid."  
  
"I was never taught songs, nor how to create one." Fin replied and she cast her eyes down at her feet nervously. She felt unacceptable and incomplete.  
  
Legolas reached over and lifted her chin up to look into her eyes. The sun had begun to rise behind him, and it's rays reflected off her eyes, making them appear golden. He felt he could look forever into them.  
  
"Then I will have to teach you how." They stared at each other in silence for several seconds. Her eyes appeared so ancient, and yet innocent, wise and yet so naive. Their focus was shattered by the sound of movement from the camp. The others had started to rise.  
  
"I will prepare a meal for us," Fin said as she backed away from his intense gaze. She found it hard to look away, as if held there by an invisible force. At last, she turned and headed toward the fire.  
  
She set out a meal of bread and fruit that the others had brought along. She also prepared a morning tea for everyone made from herbs from Estel's pack. It warmed everyone up and soon all were ready to start their day. She made Estel delay when she insisted on checking his injuries. His side was still sore, but was much better. The wound on his head was bruised, and he admitted to a slight headache. She added something to his tea to help with the pain.  
  
There were several more bridges and crossing to inspect, and the bridge that had collapsed under Estel needed to be repaired. Most of the group would stay behind to start the necessary work, but a few would continue on to check farther downstream. They had decided to leave the camp where it was, to save the trouble of having to set up again.  
  
It was decided that Estel, Legolas, Fin, and Tan would continue checking the river. They had planned on traveling by horse until Fin admitted she did not know how to ride. Legolas was astonished that an elf could not know this most basic skill, but she had told him this in confidence, so he kept this knowledge to himself, while adding another item to the list of things he would have to teach her. He told her she could ride behind him on his own horse. Fin was excited by this, yet a little nervous. The last time she was on horseback was when she was a child. Estel helped her mount behind Legolas before getting onto his own horse.  
  
They took off and traveled at a fast pace. Fin kept her eyes closed for the first few minutes, not daring to open them. Finally she could not resist, and her eyes opened slightly. The ground below seemed to move in a blur of speed under the horse's feet. She lifted her head, letting the wind flow through her hair. Her heart was pounding so hard within her chest, she feared Legolas could feel it. The horse sped along at an even pace, then bunch up to leap over a small branch laying in its path. It landed smoothly and continued on at the same speed. Fin tightened her grasp on the figure in front of her and her breath was drawn in sharply, but not in fear. Legolas glanced over his shoulder and had to smile at the expression of shear excitement he saw on her face. Estel too noticed, and he gave his friend a smile at the sight of the she-elf. He would enjoy teaching this intriguing creature new things.  
  
They had reached a place along the river where there had been a simple rope crossing. The river was usually not so deep here and one could cross over while holding onto a sturdy rope. It was anchored to tall trees on both sides of the river. Along the crossing, there had been several large, flat stones that would enable someone to cross without getting their feet wet. Many of these were still there, but the river had risen so that they were covered in rushing water. The rope itself was still there, tied off tightly to both trees. Legolas dismounted and helped Fin down, too. This experience was still too new for her to leave her on the horse on her own. He grabbed the rope and pulled it sharply and felt satisfied at its strength. This was still a good crossing, although made a bit more dangerous by the height of the water.  
  
They remounted and continued on downstream, this time at a more leisurely pace. The sun was warm and the air was full of insects. The man and the three elves talked quietly as they continued on, enjoying each other's company. Fin stayed quiet mostly, simply enjoying the fact that she was a part of a group and not traveling alone.  
  
"Isn't our next crossing is the high bridge above the rapids." Estel asked.  
  
"Aye, let's hope it's still there. It would be difficult to replace and many elves and men use it."  
  
The bridge crossed over the river spanning high banks. The river edge gradually rose until it was quite high on both sides. Below, the water was deep and beyond there was a great rapids. The bridge was anchored to the ground by stout poles that had been driven into the earth. The bridge itself was constructed of rope and wood, very similar to the one that Estel had had problems with the day before. It was a very common form of bridge, as it was usually strong enough to sustain a great deal of weight and that it tended to last a long time.  
  
"The river has not risen so high that it would compromise the integrity of that bridge. My hope is that is still stands," said Legolas as the horses started to make the climb up the bank.  
  
"I for one do not wish to test that particular bridge. I believe it is your turn," said Estel to Legolas with a smile.  
  
"Are you trying to tell me you do not wish to take another swim in the river?" Legolas said with a twinkle in his eye and a smile on his face.  
  
"Aye, that is exactly what I am saying!" replied Estel.  
  
Several minutes later they reached the bridge. They were dismayed to see that it no longer spanned the river. The poles that had been in the ground on their side of the river had given way as the incessant rain had flooded the ground, weakening it. A tree had fallen at the edge of the bank, landing on the bridge. The weight, along with the eroded bank, was enough to send the bridge crashing down, still attached to the opposite bank.  
  
They had all dismounted and cautiously approached the edge of the bank. Fin looked down at the swirling, swiftly moving water, and then glanced downstream at the beginning of the rapids. The river turned as it went downstream, and the rest of it was beyond the trees. The sound of the river was like a roar, and she could see debris floating swiftly along.  
  
"I do not think the bridge itself has sustained too much damage. Once the river recedes a bit, we may be able to repair it instead of replacing it altogether."  
  
"Aye, Estel, that would make things much easier."  
  
Estel stopped and looked up into the sky. The sun was nearing its peak.  
  
"It is several miles to the next crossing. Do we want to continue on, or do you wish to stop now and check the next crossing after a break and lunch?"  
  
"I should very much like to learn how to "tickle" a fish!" said Tan.  
  
Before anyone had a chance to answer, Legolas felt a strong sense of dread. Confusion caused him to glance up swiftly and scan his surroundings. The look of concern in his eyes alerted his friend that something was wrong.  
  
"What is it my friend?"  
  
Legolas did not have time to answer. As the question was asked, he felt the ground beneath him lurch downwards as the bank gave way underneath his feet. Immediately, he pushed Estel out of harms way. This motion only drove him toward the edge, his balance thrown off by the movement. He knew Tan was far enough away and he was safe, but he quickly glanced behind and saw that Fin was even closer to the edge than he was. There was no way he would reach her in time. He managed to grab her arm as the bank fell away, taking the both of them down. They fell thirty feet to the water; dirt, rocks, and debris from the bank's edge falling with them.  
  
"Legolas!" Estel cried as he felt himself being pushed, knowing in that split second what was happening. He barely managed to scramble far enough away to avoid going over the edge. Tan reached him to grab the collar of his coat and pulled him to safety.  
  
"Oh, valar!" he said as he dropped to his knees next to the elf and peered down. He could not see where his friends had gone.  
  
"Downstream!" was all he could manage as he lurched to his feet and ran. Tan quickly followed the man, hoping that his prince was alright. 


	7. Bridges Chapter Eight

BRIDGES  
  
Disclaimer: I know nothing, I see nothing, I hear nothing!  
  
Summary: An adventure awaits our favorite ranger and elf. This is another "Fin" adventure.  
  
Please read and review.  
  
Chapter 8  
  
The cold water was shocking as they hit the surface with a splash. Legolas just managed to keep hold of Fin's arm as the wind was knocked from his lungs. After several seconds, they broke the surface and came sputtering up for air. The bank had hung out over the river so that their fall had taken them out over a deep area. The river was moving swiftly and they were soon swept into the rapids.  
  
"Hold on to me, do not let go," Legolas yelled over the roar of the river, and Fin answered by wrapping her arms around him from behind. This left his arms free to try to negotiate their way to the edge. He glanced up at the bank, but could not see any sign of his friend or Tan. He hoped they were safe.  
  
The water swirled and dropped, churning around and over the large rocks that lay along the rapids. Legolas managed to avoid many of these by pushing against them and propelling them away from them. He was glad that he had left his weapons on his horse and the rest of his belongings at camp, for he would have lost everything in the river. As it was, he feared for his and Fin's safety. They were repeatedly dunked under by the force of the water, and he could hear Fin choking behind him as the water continually overwhelmed them both. He was dizzy from the constant spinning. Fin had let go with one arm, while locking the other around him tightly, she was pushing away also, so that they did not slam into the rocks.  
  
As they were swept along, they could not avoid every obstacle in their path. Both slammed several times into boulders that were half sunk into the river bed. Legolas had slammed hard into one, twisting to try and shield Fin. But this movement had spun them around so that Fin was facing downstream. She cried out suddenly and lost her grip on Legolas as she was slammed into a log that was sunk below water level, anchored in it's place by surrounding rocks. He felt her let go, and heard her cry out. He twisted, seeing the look of pain on her face and saw her pulled under the surface once again. He dove after her, pushing against a rock and just managed to reach her hand with his fingertips. His grip was strong and he pulled her close.  
  
Legolas was so intent on reaching her that he did not see the large boulder that lay in his path. He slammed into it and felt his shoulder, arm, and head connect. Again they became separated, but now Legolas was in too much pain to reach her this time. His vision was blurry and he felt dizzy. His head dipped down below the surface several time, each time he struggled up for air, breaking the surface coughing and spitting up water. The cold water had begun to numb Fin's injured side, and she was able to propel herself closer to him.  
  
Suddenly she heard shouts from the bank and looked up to see Estel and Tan racing along its edge. They were too far out and the water was too rough for her to try to swim toward shore, and she did not think she had the strength to pull Legolas with her.  
  
She spun, again hitting another rock, this one knocking her breath away. She saw black spots in front of her eyes, but refused to give in. She shook her head to clear her vision, and saw that Legolas was directly upstream from her. She spun around to try to reach him, desperate, for he was now floating face down. She glanced over her shoulder and saw another rock in her path. She braced to hit, knowing it would slow her down enough for Legolas to catch up to her.  
  
Her body made contact with the rock, directly to her back, once again making the air leave her lungs. Her eyes closed tightly even as she reached out to Legolas. She felt her finger brush against the sleeve of his tunic and she closed her hand to tightly grasp the fabric. She pulled him to her quickly and turned his body so that his face came out of the water. She clasped her arms around his body, holding him up so he would not go under again. This put her nearly underneath him, and the force of the water and the weight of his body kept pushing her head under. She could barely get a breath, but she managed to hold on to him.  
  
She called his name out loudly, waiting for a response, but he was limp in her arms. She noticed that the water was not roaring quite so loudly, and that the motion of the rapids was actually slowing down. The water became a bit calmer although it was moving as swiftly as before, and she was able to keep her head above. She turned and saw Tan on the bank. He was running along side, shouting something to her that she could not understand. The water was still too deep for her to touch the bottom, and she did not have the strength to reach the bank.  
  
What was he saying? she thought. Again, she saw his mouth move, and she then she saw him point downstream. She glanced over her shoulder and saw a large tree downstream. It lay across the river, like a natural bridge. The lowest branch was only several feet above the surface of the water. Edging along that branch was Estel. Finally she understood. Estel would try to reach them from the branch and they wanted her to try to reach him as well. When he was in position, he locked his legs around the branch and waited for them to approach. They would have once chance at this.  
  
She let go of Legolas with one arm and wrapped the other even tighter around his body, gripping the material of his tunic in her hand. She reached as high as she could and tried to spin so that she could face downstream. As they neared the tree, Fin reached up with her arm and felt he hand lock with Estel's. She looked up and their eyes met. She had a look of extreme fear and pain and determination.  
  
Tan had reached the tree to help just as Fin passed below Estel. The force of the river pulling her nearly caused Estel to fall from his perch. He locked his legs furiously around the branch and held on with all his strength. Fin spun around again. Her body was stretched out, one hand holding Estel's, the other gripping Legolas' body. She did not know how long she could hold on to either. She had been losing blood from various cuts and gashes and the tightness in her side indicated to her that she may have broken a rib.  
  
She felt another hand grab hers. This one belonged to Tan, who had scrambled past Estel on a higher branch. He was able to pull her closer and reach down a bit farther until he finally was able to grasp the collar of her tunic. He pulled her even closer and she felt her body rise slightly out of the water.  
  
"Get Legolas, I do not know if he is breathing!" she demanded.  
  
Tan used his other hand to grab at Legolas and pull him closer, relieving Fin of having to support his weight in her arms. Estel still had a tight grip on her hand.  
  
The tree sagged slightly from their combined weight. Tan pulled Legolas so that he could reach him with both hands. Fin reluctantly let go, seeing that he safe.  
  
Legolas let out a soft moan, and his eyes blinked several times. He could not make out the figure in front of him. A wave of water splashed him in the face and Tan nearly lost his grip.  
  
"Legolas, try to hold onto me. I will pull you up."  
  
Fin was still holding onto Estel with only one hand. She kept the other free in case Legolas fell from Tan's grip.  
  
Legolas struggled in pain to try and grasp the tree branch, and finally succeeded in getting a firm grip. Tan pulled him up, and the branch shook as Legolas scrambled onto it. He was weak and Tan had to hold him so he did not fall back. The shaking and added weight suddenly caused the branch to lurch downward, nearly spilling it's three occupants off. Estel nearly lost his hold on Fin. At the same time, a large tree that had been floating swiftly downstream, slammed into Fin. Estel's weakened grip gave way, and Fin felt herself being propelled quickly downstream. Her side was on fire from the hit and she fought to stay conscious.  
  
"Fin!" 


	8. Bridges Chapter Nine

BRIDGES  
  
Disclaimer: I know nothing, I see nothing, I hear nothing!  
  
Summary: An adventure awaits our favorite ranger and elf. This is another "Fin" adventure.  
  
Please read and review.  
  
Chapter 9  
  
Estel looked on in despair as Fin was carried further away, just barely able to keep her head above the water. He began backing down the length of the branch, he needed to get back on the bank, he did not want to loose sight of Fin again. Tan was helping guide Legolas who was still too weak from his ordeal to manage on his own. They inched along until there were a few feet from the bank. Estel dropped into the ankle deep water, and then helped Tan ease Legolas off the branch. Tan leaped lightly to the ground last, and together they helped Legolas to the bank.  
  
"Check his wounds, I need to go after Fin," said Estel as he turned to sprint downstream.  
  
Tan eased Legolas into a sitting position against a tree. The prince leaned back and shut his eyes. Water ran from his hair and down his face, mixing with the blood that spilled from a small wound on his temple. Tan stood and whistled for the horses. They had left all their belongings in their packs.  
  
"How do you feel?" Tan inquired, his voice edged with worry.  
  
"I am better now that I am out of the water. How is Fin?"  
  
"I know not. I am sorry, my prince, but we were not able to keep hold of her. She has been swept farther downstream."  
  
Legolas' eyes opened in shock and he began to rise to his feet. The pain in his side brought him back down to his knees and he cursed at his own weakness.  
  
"We need to go after her, Tan, she will surely drown if we do not!"  
  
"Estel has already gone. I am sure he will find her."  
  
Legolas nodded in relief. He wished he could help, but did not even think he could stand at this moment. His head hurt and his side ached. He was sure he had broken at least one rib. His body shivered, which he thought odd, since elves did not normally feel the cold. It must be the injuries have lowered his resistance to it.  
  
The horses had approached and Tan fetched a bag from the side of his horse. He dumped it out and tore strips of cloth from a blanket that was inside. He helped ease Legolas out of his tunic and began to inspect his chest and ribs for injuries. Legolas winced in pain as Tan felt along his right side, indicating there was indeed a broken or cracked rib within. He was extremely bruised and several of his wounds had bled. Tan wrapped the strips of cloth tightly round his friend to help support and protect his injury.  
  
"We can do more once we get back to camp."  
  
Suddenly, Legolas tensed. He could hear the sound of footsteps heading their way. He was sure more than two other beings were heading in their direction. Tan sensed this too, and he turned to see who was coming.  
  
"It's just Estel," Tan said, a bit confused, as he saw the man approach. Within seconds, however, he realized the man was not alone, and it was not Fin who was with him.  
  
_______________________________________  
  
Thanks to all who have been reviewing. I am trying to update every few days. I really appreciate your comments!! 


	9. Bridges, Chapter Ten

BRIDGES  
  
Disclaimer: I know nothing, I see nothing, I hear nothing!  
  
Summary: An adventure awaits our favorite ranger and elf. This is another "Fin" adventure.  
  
Please read and review.  
  
Chapter 10  
  
There were several other men behind Estel, and as they got closer, he could see that Estel was being pushed along. Legolas forced himself to stand, using the tree behind him for support. The other men were shabbily dressed and Legolas suspected they were thieves. He had no weapon, his bow and knives were still with his horse, and even if he had one, he was unsure, in his present condition, if he would be able to use them. Tan had a knife in his boot, but it would do little good to defend them against this group of men.  
  
The group stopped, there were eight men in all, and a large man stepped up behind Estel and grabbed his tunic from behind, forcing him to a stop. A grin broke out through the mans dirty, matted beard.  
  
"Well, well, well, what have we here?" he said to Estel, "You lied, you are not alone."  
  
He quickly raised his sword and struck Estel in the back of the head with the hilt. Estel grunted in pain and fell to his knees, black spots dancing in front of his eyes.  
  
"What do you want!" demanded Tan.  
  
"Well, I don't know. What do you have?"  
  
"Take what you want and leave," replied Legolas. His hand gripped the tree behind him for support. He did not wish to appear weak in front of these men.  
  
"I don't think you are in any position to be giving us orders, elf. You should just keep your mouth shut before it gets you into trouble."  
  
He walked over to the horses and proceeded to remove all the packs. He handed them to one of the other men, who dumped them on the ground. The rest of the men began to pilfer through them.  
  
"Not much here, Kendal. It does not appear to be here."  
  
The large man, Kendal, approached Estel, who was still on his hands and knees. With the help of one of his comrades, he searched Estel's body. He did the same with Tan afterward, and the approached Legolas. The elf tensed up, lifting his chin defiantly. Using both hands, the man searched Legolas. The elf's quick intake of breath and closed eyes were all that betrayed the pain he felt when the man roughly brought his hands to search under Legolas' tunic. He took his time, seeming to enjoy himself, and to enjoy causing the elf pain. He turned to one of his men, a smile on his face. "This one is very fair, is he not? This could be fun!"  
  
Legolas reached up with one hand and shoved the man's hands away.  
  
The large man looked furious and he turned to Legolas and said, "Who are you and what are you doing here?"  
  
"We are from Mirkwood, simply out repairing bridges and crossings. We have little of value."  
  
Legolas was swaying on his feet, he felt incredibly weak. He was angry to appear this way in front of the men. He watched the man closely and could almost see the wheels in his mind turning in an effort to think.  
  
"You are too well dressed, elf, to be simply a laborer from Mirkwood. Sandal, what type of ransom do you think this one would fetch?"  
  
"He could be a high ranking elf, Kendal. I bet they would pay handsomely to get him back. How about the horses? What type of price do you think they would fetch?"  
  
The man named Kendal approached the three horses. He eyed them greedily. He let his hand stray across the back of one, and then turned to grab the bridle of another. This was Legolas' horse, and it did not take kindly to being touched by another, especially a strange human. It reared back, neighing in distress. Kendal attempted to force the horse to his bidding by pulling on it's reins, and cuffing it about the face. Forgetting his injuries, Legolas sprang forward and pushed the man out of the way. He reached up to touch his horse, whispering words in elvish. Immediately the horse calmed and stood solemnly by his master.  
  
Kendal turned and eyed the elf with anger. Quickly, he backhanded Legolas, splitting his lip and almost sending him to the ground. His grip on the reins was all that kept him on his feet. Legolas stared back in defiance.  
  
"You need to learn some respect, don't you?"  
  
"I need to learn naught from you, human."  
  
"We'll see about that. Sandal, bind their hands. They are coming with us."  
  
Legolas thought of Fin. She would surely die with no one to help her. Quickly, he whispered words in elvish to his horse. "Find Fin. Bring her back to camp." The horse whinnied its response and tore off.  
  
Kendal turned at the sound of the horse pounding away. He glared at Legolas and stalked toward him. Legolas defiantly stood his ground and met the man's stare. Behind the man, Legolas heard Estel's voice raised in alarm as the man balled up a fist and struck Legolas squarely in the stomach.  
  
Legolas eyes widened as the pain exploded inside him. Falling to his knees, he brought his arms round his middle to try and protect his already broken ribs from further damage. The man grabbed a handful of Legolas' golden hair and jerked his face up. Legolas breathed in deeply and let each breath out forcefully trying to manage the pain. His eyes looked daggers at Kendal.  
  
"You will pay dearly for that, elf"  
  
"I do not fear you, human."  
  
"You will."  
  
Kendal fisted his hand again and struck Legolas in the temple. Blackness engulfed him as he fell to the ground unconscious.  
  
Both Estel and Tan struggled against the men that held them back. Estel broke free and rushed to his friend's side. Legolas lay on his side, one arm still protectively encircling his side.  
  
"Legolas.." Estel cried out as he was dragged away. Kendal, still furious at the elf for the loss of the horse and for displaying his defiant attitude, pulled back his leg and kicked Legolas in the side. Even in unconsciousness, Legolas moaned in pain.  
  
"Who is he?" the man named Sandal demanded looking at Estel and Tan.  
  
They both glanced at each other and then back to the man. "He is Lagos, the son of an advisor to the king of Mirkwood," answered Tan coolly. They could not let these men know Legolas' true identity, and to refuse to answer at all might earn Legolas a more harsh beating.  
  
"That would explain the fine clothes he wears. Who are you? And why does a human travel with elves?"  
  
"I am Tan, also of Mirkwood. This man is Strider, a ranger from the north. He is traveling with us to learn the tracking skills of the woodland elves."  
  
"Why are you here?"  
  
"As we told you, the elves are here to check the bridges and crossings along this river. They hunt here often and these paths are used by many others as well. I am simply here to improve my tracking skills over open ground."  
  
The blatant lies seemed to placate the men. Several nodded as Tan and Estel spoke. However, they were still an unscrupulous gang of thieves.  
  
"These elves we can ransom, the horses we can sell. Keep their packs and their weapons," Sandal said turning to one of the other men, "You, however, do not seem to have any worth to me. Hmmm. What to do, what to do, what to do," Sandal said as he approached Estel. He grabbed Estel by the front of his shirt and pulled him closer. "We may just have some sport with this one, lads!"  
  
He roughly pushed Estel to the ground. "Bind their hands. We will make camp here tonight. Some of you build a fire. Tie the elf up too, he will wake sooner or later," Sandal ordered as he strode about what was now their camp. Tan and Estel were bound by their hands, each around a large tree. Legolas was simply bound and dragged nearer to the fire. He moaned in pain and Estel could see his eyes flutter open, and then close again. 


	10. Bridges, Chapter Eleven

BRIDGES  
  
Disclaimer: I know nothing, I see nothing, I hear nothing!  
  
Summary: An adventure awaits our favorite ranger and elf. This is another "Fin" adventure.  
  
Please read and review.  
  
Thanks to all who have so far reviewed my story. I am new to this, but I seem to have many ideas swirling through my head. I appreciate the nice comments and also knowing you are enjoying this adventure that is poring out of my computer.  
  
Chapter 11  
  
The water was so cold. Her body felt so numb, but at least she could not feel her injuries. She had been swept downstream to where the water was calmer, and was slowly making her way to the bank. Even though she could not feel her injuries, they still hindered her movements. Finally she could feel the bottom with her feet, but she had no strength left to support her own body. The motion of the water gently propelled her closer to the bank. She grasped a handful of reeds that were growing near the bank and pulled her body closer as the sharp edges of the plant tore through the flesh on her hands.  
  
Fin sighed as she felt the bank beneath her body. How long had it been since she had been on solid ground? It seemed like forever. Using the last of her strength, she rose to her hands and knees and crawled onto the dry ground of the grassy plain. At last, sure she was safe from the freezing water, she collapsed into darkness.  
  
The sun was starting to sink in the sky as Fin slowly came to consciousness. She felt something nudge her, and heard heavy breathing close by. She lay motionless for several minutes as this happened again. Finally, she picked her head up and looked into the deep brown eyes of Legolas' horse. It blew a greeting to her through its nose, and nudged her again.  
  
"Has he truly taught you to communicate? I would swear you are trying to tell me to get up!"  
  
Fin pushed herself into a sitting position. She was dizzy and her stomach rolled with the nauseous feeling the pain from her wounds brought. Her body ached all over, she could barely remain upright. Her arms braced her body so she would not fall over. Just having a coherent thought was an effort.  
  
The horse waited patiently beside her, it seemed to sense her need for quiet stillness. The dizziness was somewhat under control, now if she could get the things that were within her line of vision to stop shifting about. She reached up and tried to rub the fuzziness from her eyes. She could feel the cool breeze playing in her hair, and she could hear the call of night birds beginning to awaken. Suddenly she remembered where she was and how she had gotten here.  
  
Where is Legolas? She remembered him being pulled up onto the branch by Tan and Estel, but they were unable to get her out as well. Why? The tree. The tree had slammed into her and knocked her away. She cautiously picked up the edge of her tunic and looked at the bruises and cuts that marred both sides of her body. She felt along each and was rewarded with intense pain when she touched several broken ribs. The wound had bled quite a bit, but the water had swollen the cut and stopped the bleeding. She was chilled by the wind as it picked up, stirring leaves from the ground.  
  
The others would try to find her. She was sure they would. But shouldn't they be here by now? She glanced at the angle of the sun and realized it would be night very soon. She could not be out here, alone and injured in the dark. Too many creatures roamed at night.  
  
I need to find them. Maybe something else happened and they could not come. She worried for her friends. How badly was Legolas hurt? Maybe they could not look for her because they could not leave him. The horse! Maybe they had sent the horse for her. She looked up at the horse, and it looked back at her. Is that what you are trying to tell me? I guess I need to learn to speak horse!  
  
She slowly got to her feet, gripping the horses mane for support. She stood still until the wave of dizziness passed. How am I going to get on you? I do not know how to ride a horse. Will you even let me?  
  
The horse seemed to answer her with a nod and shake of its head, and it slowly moved, knowing she would not let go. It moved close to a large rock and then stopped.  
  
Am I supposed to climb this rock? The horse turned its head and nudged her a bit toward the rock. I guess so, horse friend. She turned and sat on the flat rock, then scooted backward. She was very unsteady on her feet, and could not climb. Grabbing the horse again for support, she rose. She was high enough now to lean over the horse. He stood calmly as she did this. She swung one leg over and found herself seated on it's back.  
  
Well, well, well. Look what I did! I'm on the horse! Now what? Needing no guidance, the horse turned and started walking back upstream. That's it. Good horse.  
  
"Find Legolas." 


	11. Bridges Chapter Twelve

BRIDGES  
  
Disclaimer: I know nothing, I see nothing, I hear nothing!  
  
Summary: An adventure awaits our favorite ranger and elf. This is another "Fin" adventure.  
  
Please read and review.  
Chapter 12  
  
The last of the suns rays were barely visible on the horizon. Estel watched the men as they moved about the camp. They were a dirty, loud bunch. Several had pawed through all their belongings, keeping only what they deemed valuable and discarding everything else. He could see his sword laying next to one man, and a dagger that Elrond had given him years ago attached to the belt of another. He seethed in anger when he saw the cloak that Legolas had been wearing now draped over the shoulders of a stranger.  
  
He glanced over at his friend, but Legolas was still unconscious. He lay on his side in the dirt near the fire. There was dried blood on his face where Sandal had struck him. His clothes were damp and dirty. He turned to Tan and saw an identical look of anger cross his face. He thought of Fin. Even if she managed to survive the river, how was she going to get back here? And what would happen to her when she did? He had no doubt that these men would mistreat her in the most horrible way possible. The other elves that had come with Legolas would not even miss them for several more days. They would be too busy with repairs upstream to even worry.  
  
It took him a moment to realize that the men at the campfire were now talking over their plans to collect ransom on their captives.  
  
"Tomorrow, Kendal will carry a message to Mirkwood informing them that we have the elf. We will see what his value is to them," Sandal said to them, "A few of you will bring the horses to Dunland and sell them. I will stay and guard our prisoners. We will meet back here at dusk. Our little ranger friend should be ready to play by then!" he finished and turned to grin at Estel.  
  
"I do not know, Sandal, if you can be trusted not to kill these elves before we get back. Remember what happened last time?"  
  
"You do not have to remind me. I will keep them tied up, they will not even have a chance to escape. Last time was a mistake, if that elf had not tried to get away, I would not have had to remove his head!"  
  
Tan looked at Estel in extreme distress. These men were indeed brutal, they would not hesitate to harm their captives. He thought also of Fin. What would be worse, a death in the river, or one at the hands of these men?  
  
Estel sighed and leaned his head back against the tree. There had to be a way out of this. He would just need to stay alert until opportunity presented itself, and then act quickly. He looked at Tan, and saw in the elf's eyes that he was prepared to do whatever it took to get them all away safely.  
  
Fin was steadily approaching the camp, and could just see the glow of a fire ahead in the dark. The sun had gone below the horizon several hours ago. She sighed gratefully and caressed the horse in thanks. The horse blew out a gust of air as if to say your welcome. A small amused smile lit her face. Legolas has truly taught you to communicate.  
  
A feeling of apprehension began to grow in her mind, and as she got closer, she could feel a sense of dread and alarm. She could tell even from this distance that there were more than three beings around this campfire. She silently thanked the Valar for the silent feet of elven horses as she allowed the horse to approach even closer. Her hand strayed to the strap that held Legolas' bow to the horse's side. Being careful of her wounds, she swung his quiver around and fastened it to her back. She wanted to be prepared.  
  
The horse stopped by her silent command, and she could just make out the strange voices of the men who she now could see seated around the fire. She heard the word "Mirkwood" and "ransom", and she glanced further to see Estel and Tan both bound to a tree. Tan's head turned in her direction as if he sensed her presence. She looked further and finally saw the fallen form of Legolas by the fire. His eyes were closed. She watched for several tense seconds until she could see that he still breathed, the rising and falling of his chest barely visible.  
  
Knowing she did not have the strength to fight these men, or even to sneak up and free Estel and Tan, she turned the horse to head upstream. The other elves were only a few hours ride in this direction and she was sure the men would stay put through the night. She urged the horse to a trot, holding tightly on the reins, even as her body screamed in protest. She could feel her broken ribs grinding together, and her head throbbed mercilessly. She knew that several of her cuts were now bleeding, but could not stop to worry about them.  
  
There was no sound but the feet of the elven horse. The moon was barely a sliver in the sky, but the night was clear and a million stars shone overhead. Fin took this as a good sign. Wearily, her body giving in to exhaustion, she leaned forward until she lay against the body of the horse. She wrapped her arms round its neck and pressed her face into its warmth. The smell of its body was comforting. She allowed her eyes to close as the horse continued on into the night. 


	12. Bridges Chapter Thirteen

BRIDGES  
  
Disclaimer: I know nothing, I see nothing, I hear nothing!  
  
Summary: An adventure awaits our favorite ranger and elf. This is another "Fin" adventure.  
  
Please read and review.  
Chapter 13  
  
The sliver of moon had reached it's peak and was beginning it's descent when Fin finally reached the first camp of elves. She still nodded in a half-sleeping state, not even aware she had reached her destination. She came to sudden awareness when she felt the horse slow beneath her and felt the tip of an arrow pressed against her shoulder.  
  
She sat up abruptly, swaying slightly with dizziness. She recognized the elf that stood to her side, just as he recognized her and lowered his weapon. This was Endil, from Mirkwood.  
  
"What are you doing here? Why do you have the prince's horse?" he asked with a worried tone. He reached up to help her dismount, and kept his hands under her arms to steady her. Her knees felt weak, her head was pounding, and she knew the wound at her side had begun to bleed again. "What has happened to you?"  
  
He led her over to the fire and helped her sit. She gratefully sank to the ground, knowing she needed to rest for what was to come still this night. Endil roused the rest of the elves and they drew close to the fire to hear Fin. Endil kneeled next to Fin and began to check her injuries.  
  
"We need to go back, I had to leave them, they are in danger. There are men, eight at least, they have weapons, I could not stop them, there were too many." she blurted out as she grasped the front of Endil's tunic.  
  
"Slow down, Fin, take it easy. Tell us what happened. You were inspecting the bridges, do you remember?" he said calmly, looking into her eyes. "Take a deep breath.there now. you are safe."  
  
Taking a deep breath, Fin continued.  
  
"We did check the bridges. There is one, it is up high on the bank," she looked at Endil as he nodded.  
  
"Yes, I know that bridge."  
  
"Well, it had collapsed. Legolas said a tree must have struck it, and we talked about being able to repair it rather than replace it. We got to close to the edge, it began to crumble beneath our feet!" once again she became very agitated, grabbing Endil by his tunic, her voice sounding panicked.  
  
"Fin, calm down, we are here, we are going to help." He had bound the wound at her side as she spoke and was inspecting some of the cuts and abrasions on her arms.  
  
"Yes, of course. I am sorry. The bank crumbled, Legolas just managed to push Estel out of the way, but he and I fell down into the river. We were swept away, we tried to hold onto each other, we kept hitting into rocks and trees, Legolas tried to shield me. The water was so cold." She paused then, shivering.  
  
"Go on"  
  
"Estel and Tan had been running along the bank, there is a fallen tree that crosses over, and they were able to reach it before we got to it. Legolas had hit his head on a rock, I wasn't sure he was still breathing. Endil, I do not know if he is alive." she tried to rise, but strong hands pushed her back down.  
  
"Fin, we will help, we need to know what happened first. Finish the tale," Endil spoke firmly, hoping to jar Fin back to the present.  
  
"I am sorry. I will try," she took a deep breath, "I reached out and grabbed Estel, and Tan was there, too, they were able to grab Legolas, but I could not hold on, I was struck by the tree," her had strayed to her bruised side, "I finally got to shore, but I was too weary to go on. I woke to find Legolas' horse telling me to get up and find him."  
  
The others glanced at each other at this. They knew of Legolas' way with animals and had no doubt the animal could communicate if one knew how to listen.  
  
"I reached the place where Estel, Legolas, and Tan were. They were surrounded by men, Estel and Tan are tied to trees, and Legolas, I do not know if he is alive. He lies on the ground, tied at the ankles and wrists. I heard the men talk of Mirkwood, and I heard the word ransom," she looked into the sky, "It will be daylight soon, and they will not stay there. We must go to them. Please, we must leave now!"  
  
There was no stopping her as she rose this time. Endil did not even try. The other elves simply gathered their weapons and whistled for their own mounts as Endil helped Fin back to Legolas' horse.  
  
"Do not despair, Fin. I do not believe they would tie him up if he were not alive. We will get there in time."  
  
"I am not thinking clearly. I am sorry. I am very worried. Endil, his eyes were closed. He is injured at least, and we do not know how badly."  
  
"We will get there in time."  
  
The elves mounted and rode off into the night. They kept their pace quick, letting Fin take the lead as she would know when to slow so as not to alert the men. The moon had disappeared beyond the western horizon and the first pink rays of color were just lighting up the eastern sky. Fin raised an arm to signal the others to stop. She waited for Endil to help her off the horse as she was still unaccustomed to riding. She also still felt weak. She had not slept in a day, nor eaten and it was all beginning to take its toll. She took a deep breath and reached inside for her last bit of strength. 


	13. Bridges, Chapter Fourteen

BRIDGES  
  
Disclaimer: I know nothing, I see nothing, I hear nothing!  
  
Summary: An adventure awaits our favorite ranger and elf. This is another "Fin" adventure.  
  
Please read and review.  
  
Chapter 14  
  
The elves stealthily approached the treed area where the men were keeping their friends hostage. A few of the elves jumped into trees and leapt lightly from branch to branch to get closer. The rest crept along the ground. Fin hung back. Although she had fought against orcs in the past and even killed her share, she had never fought a man. She was not sure if she would be able to bring herself to kill another of the same race as her father. She also was unsure of her abilities due to her injuries. She did not have her own bow, so she took up Legolas'. She also had an elven blade tucked in her belt than Endil had given her.  
  
They approached quietly to first survey the area. Estel and Tan could be seen still tied to the trees. Both turned their heads as they sensed the approach of their friends, but quickly turned away so as not to give up this secret. Legolas sat against a tree, tied at the ankles and wrists. His knees were drawn to his chest and his head rested on its side on top of them. His eyes were closed and Fin could make out dried blood on his face. She let out a sigh of relief that he was alive.  
  
The men were moving about the camp, getting prepared to leave. Endil and the other elves rushed suddenly into the clearing, taking the men by surprise. Two men were dropped immediately by arrows from the trees, and the rest of them took up defensive positions. Men were usually no match for an elven foe, but these men had been out in the wild for many years. They were evil and ruthless, powerful and strong. They fought with rage and anger. All had been exiled or banished from their homes for violent crimes.  
  
Fin stayed behind, not sure if her aid would help or hinder the elves. Finally deciding that she had to do something, she decided to creep around the encampment and untie her friends. First Estel and Tan, and then they could all help Legolas. She left the bow with the horse and pulled the knife from her belt. She watched the battle between the elves and men for several minutes. Then she carefully made her way around the tree line.  
  
As she reached the other side of the small glade, she noticed one man hidden in a small clump of bushes. He must have seen the elves approaching and hid in order to escape. She looked up quickly to see if she could catch the attention of Endil or one of the others, but they were all intent on other prey. She quietly knelt next to Estel and whispered "there is one in the bushes. He cannot be allowed to escape." She began to cut his bonds when she saw that man leap to his feet, and quickly cross to where Legolas sat. In all the noise, Legolas had awoken and was staring in a daze at the scene in front of him. The man quickly cut the bonds that held his ankles, and roughly pulled him to his feet.  
  
Fin cried out in alarm as she saw this.  
  
"You will pay for this, elf. I will take it from your hide, and maybe there will still be something left over to ransom. I doubt very much if anyone will want you back after I am through with you."  
  
Legolas' eyes were wide in fear and shock. He was defenseless against this man. He had no weapon and he felt incredibly weak. The man clamped one had over his mouth, and dragged him from the clearing to the edge of the trees. Fin sliced through one of the ropes that bound Estel, and then dropped the knife in his lap.  
  
"I must follow them," she said as she rose to her feet. "He cannot be allowed to hurt Legolas further."  
  
"Wait!" Estel cried out, but it was too late. He could sense the weakness in Fin and feared for both she and Legolas. He quickly cut through the other ropes that bound him, and turned to release Tan. They both rose, intending to follow Fin when a man came crashing toward them, swinging a long blade. They quickly side-stepped the man's clumsy swing, and Estel knocked him to the ground as his momentum made him stumble past them. Tan pounded the man's sword hand With his fist forcing him to release the weapon. Estel picked it up off the ground where it fell. The man stood, eyed both the man and the elf, and charged foolishly forward. He swung a fist at Tan, catching the surprised elf on the chin and knocking him to the ground. The man reached down, pulled a knife from his boot and turned to thrust it into Estel's chest. He was much closer than he had anticipated, and this cost him the battle as Estel spun and drove the sword into the man's chest. The man fell to the ground, dropping the knife.  
  
Estel bent and grabbed the knife and ran off in the direction that Fin had gone, hoping he reached them in time. 


	14. Bridges, Chapter Fifteen

BRIDGES  
  
Disclaimer: I know nothing, I see nothing, I hear nothing!  
  
Summary: An adventure awaits our favorite ranger and elf. This is another "Fin" adventure.  
  
Thanks to all who have reviewed me so far. Your comments are greatly appreciated. I am attempting to write this as a series of stories involving Aragorn and Legolas, and my own character, Fin. I hope you like her.  
  
Chapter 15  
  
Fin watched the man and followed as he dragged the elf toward one of the horses. Fin approached Legolas' horse, which was tethered out of sight, and removed the bow and quiver from it's side. She saw Legolas struggling against the man, trying to get away. The man struck Legolas hard in the stomach with a balled up fist, sending the elf to his knees in pain. Grabbing a handful of golden blonde hair, the man forced the elf to look him in the eyes.  
  
"Don't do that again, or you will surely regret it, elf!"  
  
Legolas glared back at this man who struck him, the same man, Kendal, who had struck him before. Legolas flung up his bound hands toward the man, striking him in the chin. The surprised man released his hold on Legolas and stumbled back several steps. Regaining his feet, the man kicked out, catching Legolas in the side. Legolas' mind reeled in pain as the man's foot connected with his already broken ribs, and he fell forward. Now on his hands and knees, Legolas breath came in short gasps as he tried to control the pain. Kendal again grabbed him by his hair and forced Legolas' face up. He backhanded him across the face, drawing blood from his already split lip. He was attempting to pull the elf to his feet, and began dragging him once again toward the horses.  
  
Fin ran forward, knocking an arrow as she went. Kendal suddenly noticed her standing there, her arrow aimed at him, and he laughed.  
  
"Another stinking elf. Now where did you come from?"  
  
"Release him, or you will die!"  
  
Kendal looked over the she-elf, he noticed how her body trembled, especially her hands as they strained to hold the bow taut. He could see she was injured, and smirked as he saw her sway slightly.  
  
"Now you just put that bow down, elf, or you will be the one to get hurt, along with this foolish creature," he replied and once again kicked Legolas in the side.  
  
In the blink of an eye, Kendal grabbed Legolas by the front of his tunic and dragged him to his feet. He grabbed a small knife from his belt and pressed the blade against Legolas' throat.  
  
Fin had never faced down a man in this way. She needed to act now, or Legolas' life would be forfeit. Where was Estel? Her arms were trembling and the injuries to her side screamed in pain. She felt weak, both in body and mind, she could not act, her mind was confused. She wished for one of the others to come, but knew inside that this was her battle to face.  
  
Legolas' head lolled up and down in his efforts to remain conscious. He was fighting the darkness, trying to keep his eyes open. He could see Fin struggling with her own weakness, and her reluctance to do harm to another. Either choice would haunt Fin, he could see only one way out.  
  
With strength drawn from his inner light, Legolas thrust his elbow back into the man's sternum hard. Kendal staggered back a step, the knife in his hand skittered across the elf's upper chest and neck. Legolas felt the man's hold on him loosen and he fell to his knees. Fin's strength to hold back the bowstring failed, and the arrow sailed through the air. She had been aiming at his heart, but his sudden movement changed the target. The arrow sunk deep into his shoulder. He grabbed the wound with the hand that still held the knife.  
  
Fin lowered the bow and stared into the man's eyes. Furious eyes. Eyes full of hate. She shivered slightly at the ill feeling she got when he looked at her.  
  
Kendal stared at her. He looked at the elf at his feet, and used his foot to push the elf down to the ground and took several steps backward. Fin started forward, but before she had taken two steps, Kendal threw the knife that was still in his hand. It struck Fin in the stomach, sending her staggering backward in disbelief. She kept her feet as she watched the man turn his malice back toward Legolas. Kendal pulled the arrow from his shoulder, preparing to drive it into the elf that lay on his back at the man's feet. He hovered over the prince's body, saw a look of fear in the prince's eyes, and something else. Pity? He pulled back his arm, ready to strike.  
  
Suddenly he was knocked off his feet as Fin launched herself at him. She struck him in the side with her shoulder, and felt the joint dislocate on impact. Kendal was knocked far enough away, and Fin collapsed on the ground next to Legolas. Kendal struggled to his feet, the deadly arrow still in his grip. He was about to attack yet again when he heard the approach of many feet. The other elves and the man, Estel, were quickly approaching. Frightened by the overwhelming odds and the fact that none of his own men remained, Kendal turned and ran off into the early morning light.  
  
Fin turned and crawled over to Legolas as the others approached. She reached to brush a strand of hair from the prince's face before collapsing at his side. 


	15. Bridges Chapter Sixteen

BRIDGES  
  
Disclaimer: I know nothing, I see nothing, I hear nothing!  
  
Summary: An adventure awaits our favorite ranger and elf. This is another "Fin" adventure.  
  
Please read and review.  
Chapter 16  
  
Estel dropped to his knees next to the two prone figures. He was appalled at the amount of blood he saw on Fin. Both elves were unconscious, eyes closed, and this worried Estel. He reached to check for a pulse, first Fin, then Legolas. Fin's pulse was weak and thready, and Legolas' was much too fast.  
  
Several of the elves had gone off after Kendal, but the others waited nearby to help.  
  
"We need to get them back to the camp. There I can tend to their injuries."  
  
Tan and the other elves helped Estel carry Legolas and Fin back to the camp in the glen. Gently they were laid next to the hearth. Estel, with Tan at his side, cleaned and bound the wounds of both elves. Neither woke, though Fin thrashed about as first the knife was drawn from her stomach, and then her dislocated shoulder was set back into place. Endil had done a decent job binding her ribs, and Estel cleaned and dressed other wounds that Fin had received during her ride down the river. Legolas had received two broken ribs from his river experience, along with many cuts and bruises. The knife wound to his chest and neck was not too deep, and Estel cleaned it and washed it with an herb solution to prevent infection.  
  
As it appeared the group would be staying put for the next few days, the elves broke their first camp and moved all their belongings to the glen camp. The group of elves that had gone after Kendal returned and reported that the man was nowhere to be found. The rest of the thieves were dragged away and buried. Several elves went to hunt and gather food, but the majority left to finish the task of inspecting bridges and crossings. This left Estel, Legolas, Fin, and Tan alone in the glen most of the time.  
  
Neither elf had woken till the next day. Although he still felt weak and in pain, Legolas was able to rise and hobble around the camp. Fin, however, could not as her injuries were more severe.  
  
"I want to thank you for saving my life. I know what it took to face down that man, and I do not blame you for not being able to kill him. In truth, I would have been more worried had you been able to do so," Legolas had told her.  
  
She did not know what to say, so she stayed silent. Her emotions were so confused, she did not know how she should feel. She was relieved that she did not have to kill the man, although she knew she would have if it meant the difference in Legolas living or not.  
  
"I have never felt the desire to take another's life, but I would have done so," she finally answered. "I have never understood how cruel men can be. It grieves me so that I am half human. Do I posses the same cruelty? I would have killed him, I was aiming to do so." she finished quietly.  
  
"I have learned that not all men are that way. Nay, most are not that way. I too distrusted men for so long, until I met Estel, I did not know men could be just and kind. Faith is the key, Fin. Do not lose faith."  
  
"You are right. I had not thought of Estel. In my life I have not trusted many, elf or men. I have told you before that most of my life has been lived in solitude. I never told you why. I have been betrayed too many times in the past. I do not seek friendship, nor even companionship of any kind anymore. Whether it is a good thing or not, trust cannot be broken if it is never offered."  
  
Both were quiet for several minutes before Legolas asked, "And do you trust me?"  
  
Fin looked up into his eyes. They were gray, clear, and warm. She had never looked into such eyes.  
  
"Aye, I do," she answered quietly, "And Estel as well."  
  
She reached for his hand and held it tightly. His hand reached down to brush the loose strands of her hair off her forehead. She was extremely weary, and as he stroked her forehead, she allowed her eyes to glaze over into sleep.  
  
Legolas sat watching her for several moments. His thoughts were a confusing jumble, his emotions were in turmoil. How could his father have condemned this creature to a life of solitude and exile. He felt helpless to change this course. He did not pity Fin, she was too strong for pity. Pity was bestowed only on those who could not help themselves. Fin had not only lived her life alone, but had refused to fall into despair. How could a life be lived without the joy that friendship brought? What about love? Could someone who had not felt love give love?  
  
He knew for sure that he was lucky indeed to have such a friend as Fin. This elf had more than once sacrificed for him. She thought of others before herself.  
  
His thoughts were interrupted as Estel approached. He carefully stacked an armful of firewood near the hearth, and sat down next to his friend.  
  
"You look a million leagues away, my friend."  
  
"Aye. I am thinking of Fin. We are lucky to know her. She deserves better than a life of exile. I am sorry we cannot do anything to help her. Winter will be approaching soon, she does not have anywhere she can go. It will be awhile before she is fully healed. I thought to hide her in Mirkwood, but if my father ever discovered this deceit, it would ruin any chance she would ever have to be accepted. I know not how to help. I owe her so much."  
  
"As do I, my friend. Twice she prevented me from losing the best friend I ever had." Estel turned to smile at his friend. "And she saved my life. I know in the past she feared that by involving us in her life, she would be placing us in danger. I do not think she feels that way any more. I believe we could convince her to come with me to Rivendell. My father would not turn her away. It would be good for her to be around other elves. Elrond is a healer, I think she would be very comfortable around him."  
  
"It is a good idea, Estel. We can ask her tomorrow. I do not think she will awaken before then."  
  
Endil had returned earlier in the evening with a deer he had killed. He had prepared a large stew, and had dried the rest of the meat near the fire. As the company sat to eat, Estel realized that Fin had not eaten much in the last few days. He would have to make sure she ate when she woke. Even though elves tended not to eat as heartily as men, she still needed to regain strength, and thus, needed to eat. Her recovery had been slow for an elf. Elves usually healed quickly. He remembered she had been run down and weary when he had first met up with her earlier in the week, when she had pulled him from the river. It would indeed be good for her to come to Rivendell and he hoped he and Legolas could convince her to go. 


	16. Bridges, Chapter Seventeen

BRIDGES  
  
Disclaimer: I know nothing, I see nothing, I hear nothing!  
  
Summary: An adventure awaits our favorite ranger and elf. This is another "Fin" adventure.  
  
Please read and review.  
  
Chapter 17  
  
Fin woke to the sound of geese flying overhead. It was still dark, she could just barely make out the hint of rose colored light that signaled the coming of dawn. She lay silently, listening to the sounds of breathing around her. The fire burned low, the wood hissing and snapping quietly.  
  
She slowly rose to a sitting position, one arm wrapped around her stomach, wincing slightly in pain. She settled back against a tree and shifted her body into a comfortable position. It had been ages since she had been wounded so badly, and she found it hard to remain helpless for so long. She was so used to taking care of herself that it was very difficult to allow another to take care of her. Her mother had told her long ago that she had a very strong spirit. A good thing, she thought, for I have needed it.  
  
She looked at the sleeping forms of Estel and Legolas and felt a rush of warmth at having found such friends. She was indeed lucky and grateful for all that they gave to her. She worried still over their safety at having befriended an exile, and she was still unsure if she was deserving of such friendship. It had been so easily given.  
  
Tan, who had been on guard, quietly walked over and sat down beside her.  
  
"I am glad to see you are feeling stronger, my friend. What you did for Legolas was very brave. You have the gratitude of the people of Mirkwood for saving our prince."  
  
She blushed slightly at his tribute.  
  
"I am glad all turned out well and I thank you for your kind words," she replied, a hint of doubt in her voice.  
  
Tan glanced at her, slightly bewildered at her tone. How could she not know that what she did was a brave and selfless thing? She acted as a trained warrior would, thinking of the welfare of others before herself. He had seen such acts of bravery from seasoned warriors.  
  
"Where are you from, Fin? Where are your kin?"  
  
She looked at Tan and thought. She did not know him as well as she knew Estel or Legolas, but she found herself liking him almost as much. He was kind and treated her with much respect. She found that she trusted him, and so she told him her story. As she spoke, she found her intuition rewarded as the looks he gave were of sorrow and not shame.  
  
"It is our loss that such a thing has happened to you, Fin. I am glad that this has not caused you to lose your light. I knew you were strong in spirit, but now I know why."  
  
"You speak of me too kindly, you hardly know me."  
  
"I know enough. I trust the judgment of my prince. His friendship is not given lightly."  
  
Fin was silent as she thought this over. She felt sure that she was the one that should be grateful to them, but this elf before her was saying it should be the other way around.  
  
"I am glad we met, Tan. You have been a good friend. Legolas does indeed have good judgment."  
  
"Now, my lady, tell me, for I have been dieing to know. How does one "tickle" a fish from the water?"  
  
"Ahh, that is an secret. And I cannot tell you!" she replied, her eyes full of mirth.  
  
"And why not?"  
  
"It is something that must be shown, my friend."  
  
"Well, I still do not believe it can be done. I need to see it! Do you think you are strong enough?"  
  
"Aye, I would like very much to get up. I do not think I will be allowed, though. Estel is most protective, and Legolas treats me like a child."  
  
"Well, they are asleep. I do not think they would mind so much." He helped her to her feet and slipped an arm around her waist to aid her. She did feel strong enough to walk on her own, but was enjoying the closeness he offered. She had had so little of it in her life. Tan woke the elf that was next to stand watch.  
  
As they walked toward the stream, he allowed her to walk unaided, but remained close in case she needed his help. The river was a dozen or so meters away from the glen camp and they easily reached it.  
  
She sat slowly, leaning on a great rock and removed her boots and instructed him to do the same. He laid his bow on the bank, but kept his knives at his side. She assured him they would not go out any higher than knee deep.  
  
He watched as she slowly walked into the river, pausing slightly with each step. The elves were blessed with a light step, it was much easier for an elf to catch a fish this way than it was for a human, although it was a human that had taught her to do so. She leaned over at the waist, at first she held her arm over her wounded side, and he wondered if she was strong enough to be down here doing this. She looked a bit pale, but otherwise appeared fine. The water was cold and refreshing and all doubt vanished from his mind when she looked up at him and smiled.  
  
She let her arms hang down, her fingers trailing in the water.  
  
"Most fish like a shaded spot," she whispered. "A large rock, a deep pool at the edge of a bank, or even a submerged tree are all good spots." She made her way to a large rock. It was sunk into the river bottom, it's top just breaking the surface. He watched, intrigued, as she became silent and concentrated on the action beneath the surface. Her arms dangled in the water, and she bent lower so that her hands completely disappeared below the surface. She stood still for a full minute. Tan was beginning to think she had made up this whole ability when her sudden movement made him gasp in surprise. She stood quickly, and between her outstretched hands she held a fish. His eyes opened wide in surprise, and he laughed out loud at what he had just seen.  
  
She smiled at him again, and laughed at the look of surprise she saw on his face. She flung the fish onto the bank and bent down again to repeat her amazing feat. She moved stealthily through the water to the other side of the rock. The water was a bit deeper here, it reached partway up her thigh. She could feel the pull of the current, and dared not go out any farther. A minute passed. Tan held his breath and watched with anticipation. Once again, she straightened abruptly and once again, she held a fish in her grasp.  
  
Tan slapped his knee, laughing with delight. "I have never seen such a thing! Do you think I can do it?"  
  
"Aye, my friend. Anyone with patience can tickle a fish."  
  
Tan walked slowly into the water. He made his way to the edge of the bank where the water pooled deeper. Movement and the flashing of bright scales under the surface told him that there was fish here. He bent at the waist, lowered his hands into the water, letting his fingers trail at his sides. When he was closer, he moved his arms out in front and sunk his hands deeper.  
  
"Allow the fish to feel your hands, but do not be quick to grasp it. You must catch it by surprise. It can be caught no other way," she whispered quietly.  
  
He did as she said, and the fishes movements stilled to just a slight swaying with the current. He stood in this position for several seconds, allowing his hands to stray closer and closer to the fish. Suddenly, and very swiftly, he grabbed the fish firmly and raised his hands in the air. The fish was slippery and wiggled furiously, but he held on. The look on his face was of amazement and extreme pleasure.  
  
"Well done, Tan. Your first try. You were born to be a fish tickler!" she laughed.  
  
"I cannot believe it. That was incredible. Fin, how many other magic tricks can you teach me?" He flung the fish to the bank where she had deposited the two she had caught. "The others will not believe this!"  
  
The two fishermen turned their focus back to the water and after many tries, they each managed to catch one more fish each. Fin was very weary, and a bit dizzy, but extremely pleased with herself and Tan. The sun was not up, but low in the eastern horizon. The others would be awake by now, and Tan said they should make their way back to camp. He took the time to check the bandage on her stomach, and all seemed well.  
  
Fin took an arrow from Tan's quiver and strung the fish on it to carry back to camp. She was weak from her little excursion and this frustrated her. They reached the trees and she had to lean on Tan the last few steps.  
  
Angry, worried faces greeted them when they entered the camp.  
  
"Where have you been? You are not well enough to be up. Tan, I am surprised that you would allow this!" spoke Legolas sharply.  
  
Estel looked up from the fire with an amused look on his face. "Watch your words, my friend," he whispered.  
  
Fin stopped and stared up at him. "I do not need permission to get up. I am capable of determining when I am strong enough. Tan was kind enough to follow me and make sure I was safe."  
  
Legolas remembered then that they had had this conversation before. She was right, she was more than capable of taking care of herself. She needed to get back on her feet and build up her strength.  
  
He sighed, "I am sorry. You are right. I was worried when I woke and you were gone. Tan, I am grateful to you for helping her."  
  
"She needed not my help, my prince. She is very strong."  
  
Legolas nodded and then saw the fish that Tan held.  
  
"I have learned to tickle a fish, right out of the water!" he said, laughing. 


	17. Bridges Chapter Eighteen

BRIDGES  
  
Disclaimer: I know nothing, I see nothing, I hear nothing!  
  
Summary: An adventure awaits our favorite ranger and elf. This is another "Fin" adventure.  
  
Please read and review.  
Chapter 18  
  
". and so I think you should come with me to Rivendell. Winter will be upon us soon, and you need to be where you are safe. My father would welcome you into our home. You will like my brothers, and it will be good for you to be around other elves," Estel finished in a rush.  
  
Estel and Legolas were both staring at Fin intently. There was much doubt and apprehension in her eyes. Her mind was telling her she could not, but her heart was pleading with her to accept this offer. It would mean being safe and warm, having enough to eat, being near others, and especially being near Estel and knowing Legolas and Tan would not be far away.  
  
"Do you truly think that your father would accept me? I could not accept your offer unless he knew of my past. I do not wish to deceive anyone, especially your father," she replied, daring to hope.  
  
Both man and elf nodded, twin looks of relief on their faces.  
  
"We will tell him, if that is what you wish. It will matter not to him. He is a very good judge of character. He will see the good in you, as I have."  
  
"What will I do there? I cannot simply take from another without giving back."  
  
"Didn't I tell you? My father is a healer, the best I have ever known. I am sure he will find you to be very helpful to him. He could teach you much."  
  
That was all it took to convince her. She nodded her head firmly. "I will take you up on your offer then," she smiled and reached out to hug them both. Legolas felt tremendous relief and let out a breath he did not even realize he was holding. Estel smiled with the thought of his father and Fin working together.  
  
The next day, they would be leaving the glen and returning to Rivendell. The other elves had returned and plans would have to be made to make all the necessary repairs. They would be leaving Endil and most of the others in Mirkwood, and Tan, Estel, Legolas, and Fin would be traveling on to Rivendell. Fin was extremely uncomfortable traveling so close to Mirkwood that it was decided that their group would just skirt around the borders. They camped for the day as Endil's group rode into Mirkwood and back to bring them fresh supplies. Legolas requested that Endil bring Fin some suitable traveling clothes, as hers were dirty, torn, and stained with blood. The weather was turning colder, and winter would be nearly at hand by the time they reached Rivendell. A message had been sent to Lord Elrond, and he had returned one stating that he would be glad to have Fin stay.  
  
Endil returned with suitable supplies for their trip to Rivendell. Fin was most surprised with the gift of new clothing. The tunic and pants were warm and the cloak would offer much protection from cold and rain. Endil also brought along with him a horse, a gentle mare. Legolas had requested this very horse and hoped to teach Fin to ride as they traveled.  
  
They made good time, stopping each night to camp. The five friends were comfortable with each other and spent each night telling tales of their assorted adventures. Fin was very interested to learn how Estel and Legolas first met. They told her that at first they did not really care for each other, they had been forced together by their fathers. Their friendship had deepened quickly when they were forced into battle together and found that one was the perfect compliment to the other.  
  
Fin told many interesting, yet sad, stories of her life. Legolas was sure there was much she did not say, not wanting any of her new friends to feel pity for her. She told of her survival and what she could remember of her mother.  
  
It was an uneventful journey, taking the better part of a week.  
  
Before she knew it, they were entering the realm of Rivendell. She was very nervous as many elves turned out to greet them. She could not help but stare in awe at the beautiful structures, the fountains, and the elves that she saw. Finally they reached the halls of Elrond. She watched as Estel, Legolas and Tan dismounted, and then Estel turned to help her off Legolas' horse.  
  
She turned and watched an elegantly dressed older elf approach Estel. The elf reached out to the young man and hugged him tightly. "Welcome home, my son."  
  
This must be Lord Elrond, she thought as she watched with wide eyes as he reached out to greet Legolas and Tan warmly. He then turned his attention to her.  
  
She held her breath as Estel spoke. "Ada, I would very much like you to meet my friend, Fin."  
  
Elrond reached out and placed a hand gently on Fin's shoulder. She looked up into his warm, deep brown eyes.  
  
"Welcome to Rivendell, Fin. I am honored you have come."  
  
The End  
Thank you to all who reviewed and/or read my story. I hope you have enjoyed it. I have written my third, called "Ice", and will begin posting it soon.  
  
Jambaby 


End file.
